Bijuu - Tailed Beast
Description Bijuus, also known as Tailed Beasts, are strong 'Boss' monsters each with 10,000 hp. They grant a significant power boost to those who have defeated and sealed them within themselves and taken the time to 'level' them up. There are currently 10 bijuus (You cannot obtain or summon the Juubi or Ten Tails legitimately in the mod currently): These are Shukaku-the One-Tails, Matatabi-the Two-Tails, Isobū-the Three-Tails, Son Gokū- the Four Tails, Kokuō-the Five-Tails, Saiken-the Six-Tails, Chōmei-the Seven-Tails, Gyūki-the Eight-Tails and Kurama-the Nine-Tails 10-Tails (you cant obtain but its in customNPC all of the forms are there) Locating and sealing a Tailed Beast In dungeons, desert temples and jungles temples you can find a Tailed beast chart which gives you the coordinates to find a tailed beast once it is deciphered, it requires 60 intelligence to be deciphered. Upon deciphering the Tailed beast chart it will randomly select one of the nine tailed beasts to allow you to spawn When you go to the coordinates and right click the Tailed Beast chart the chat warns you to the beast is about to spawn and advises you to get some distance from the spawn point.Once the beast has spawned you will need to take away all 10,000 of it's HP to defeat it. It will then drop an item called 'item.Defeat(name of tailed beast).item' (Please note this item can be destroyed by fire and lava and possibly explosions though this is unconfirmed so it is advised you kill it away from fire and lava) Você precisará de 300 estatísticas médicas e 80 de kinjutsu para selar a fera dentro de si, clique com o botão direito do mouse enquanto segura a tabela Besta com Cauda e certifique-se de derrotar o item em seu inventário. To seal the beast in someone else you need 400 medical and instead of right clicking, you left click on the person you want to seal it in. Advancing your Jinchūriki powers Once you have sealed a beast inside you, it will begin to help you out (by giving you buffs) when you get to low health when this has happened a lot, varying amount of time has passed and you have the correct amount of jutsu points you will 'level up' your tailed beast this will grant you more chakra and a new transformation. The time it takes to 'level up' depends on your tickrate (On servers it can be longer or shorter) The normal amount of time is around 50hrs per stage in singleplayer. Below is the amount of Jutsu points required to 'level up' your tailed beast Bijuu cloak version 1: 20 JP (1st stage) Bijuu cloak version 2: 30 JP (2nd stage) Bijuu cloak version 2 + Skeleton: 30 JP (3rd stage) Bijuu mode/ Bijuu transformation: 40 JP (4th and final stage) Stages (Note: when this section is referring to cloak versions in this section this is what is being referred to.) Jinchuriki: (you do not need to have unlocked the cloak for this just have a tailed beast sealed in you) the bijuu will give nausea initially as well as fire resistance, resistance, strength, jump boost and speed boost. like on the Anime. Bijuu Cloak version 1: Upon unlocking this stage the bijuu will give you 50 extra chakra, you now deal 3~ damage per hit while you are in the form, it also makes you slightly faster Bijuu cloak version 2: Upon unlocking this stage the bijuu will give you 100 extra chakra you now deal 7~ damage per hit while you are in this form, it also makes you slightly faster than the last stage Bijuu cloak version 2 + Skeleton: Upon unlocking this stage the bijuu will gave you 300 extra chakra as well as making you deal 12~ damage per hit, you move about the same speed as the last stage. Bijuu mode/ Bijuu transformation: Upon unlocking this state you can now turn into the tailed beast, gain 500 extra chakra, you now deal around 19~ damage per hit and you gain the ability to use their skills eg: Magnet release, Earth release and Wind release if you have Shukaku. Note: All transformations after Bijuu cloak version 1 will have the ability to use 200 chakra to fire a Tailed Beast Bomb! Abilities Currently the Tailed-Beasts only have three attacks, first there is the Bijuudama or Tailed beast bomb, which upon impact creates a large explosion (even if mob griefing is turned off) which deals lots of damage to whoever is in the radius while also knocking them back, second is the BijuuSlash, when used attacks every thing infront of the user and knocks your opponent back, finally there is the Tailed Beast Continuous Bombs, which shoots four mini Tailed Beast Bombs, it costs around 235 Chakra and does 140 damage.